


Te voy a olvidar

by deardeay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Celos, Falta de comunicación, M/M, Mutual Pining, Primera vez, código del pañuelo, sexo casual
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deardeay/pseuds/deardeay
Summary: Keith se propuso olvidar a Shiro, para lograrlo tenía que: 1. dejar de verlo y 2. enamorarse de alguien más, pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere.





	1. Chapter 1

I

Keith se propuso olvidar a Shiro. Lo decidió la noche de un martes durante la cena, ese día se le hizo un poco tarde, cuando llegó al comedor, con los alimentos más fríos que tibios, vio la mesa que normalmente compartía con el resto de los paladines y se dio cuenta de que la última vez que Shiro se sentó con ellos fue semanas atrás. Y la última vez que hicieron algo juntos como amigos y compañeros fue cuando compartieron el león negro de regreso a la tierra. Era estúpido seguir medio enamorado de él. Pero ya no más.

 

Después de darle varias vueltas al asunto dedujo que la manera más rápida de que se acabara el enamoramiento era 1. dejar de ver a Shiro y 2. enamorarse de alguien más. Lo primero era sumamente sencillo porque, de hecho, únicamente lo veía en las reuniones que realizaba la Coalición. Y no en todas, pues el capitán del Atlas tenía asuntos más importantes y secretos de los que nadie estaba al tanto. Por lo pronto ese punto estaba cubierto. Lo difícil sería encontrar a alguien que le llamara la atención, tanto como para tener sentimientos románticos por esa persona.

 

Se planteó la idea de hacer una lista de las personas más interesantes de la Coalición y rápido se dio por vencido ya que eso solo funcionaba en las películas y porque no quería que esta persona supiera de Shiro. Así que, una noche que tuvo libre, fue al único bar que conocía. En realidad nunca había estado ahí, pero había escuchado a varios cadetes que tenía buen ambiente y que uno se la pasaba bien.

 

A la media hora de estar ahí, cerveza en mano, Keith se arrepintió de ir solo. A la próxima invitaría a Pidge. Se levantó para irse, pero un hombre lo detuvo, a simple vista se notaba que se le habían pasado las copas, Keith se puso a la defensiva y el hombre se rió. —Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño, —dijo con voz suave. —te vi muy solo y vine a invitarte a nuestra mesa. —apuntó a una mesa en el fondo donde había un chico y una chica.

 

Aceptó porque no quería fracasar en el primer intento de superar a Shiro. Keith siguió al hombre y tomó asiento junto a él. Su mesa estaba muy cerca de la bocina, no escuchó el nombre de todos, solo supo que alguien se llamaba Jeremy. Pidió otra cerveza y se fue desinhibiendo, intentó incluirse en la plática, pero no tenía idea de que estaban hablando. Siguió tomando, cuando la chica lo invitó a un antro a bailar, Keith se animó porque seguro ahí encontraría al clavo que sacaría al clavo Shiro.

 

 

Keith despertó con unas ganas horribles de orinar. Se sentó en la cama, la cabeza le punzaba horrible se dio cuenta de que tenía puesta la mitad de la ropa, de que ese cuarto no era suyo y de que en la cama había otra persona. Buscó el baño cuando regresó a la habitación el chico rubio de la noche anterior ya estaba despierto y lo miraba sonriente. Keith le sonrió y se despidió: —la pase muy bien anoche, pero tengo que regresar, no le avisé a nadie que no llegaría a dormir. —Al decirlo se percató de que era verdad, buscó su celular y encontró siete llamadas perdidas de Pidge y decenas de mensajes de Lance, preguntándole donde estaba y amenazandolo con decirle a Iverson y a Shiro que se volvió un rebelde y decidió escapar.

 

El rubio lo miraba desde la cama, —es una pena que te tengas que ir. —dijo, —¿quedamos para comer en la semana? —Keith dijo que sí porque era parte del plan, además el sujeto era buena compañía para dormir.

 

Keith tomó todas sus cosas y avanzó hacia la puerta. —¡Espera! —El chico rubio estaba detrás de él —No tengo tu número —intercambiaron teléfonos, el chico le dio un beso en la mejilla y con una sonrisa en el rostro Keith regresó hasta el Garrisón.

Intentó pasar desapercibido, pero al parecer activaron el código rojo por su ausencia. Allura, Pidge y Hunk lo esperaban molestas en su habitación, querían una buena explicación. —Solo salí a tomar algo y conocí a alguien, no hay mucha ciencia detrás de eso.

 

—Oh, así que el pequeño Keithy ya entregó su flor —Keith no había visto que Lance también estaba en la habitación. Intentó no sonrojarse, pero no lo consiguió porque Hunk, Pidge y Lance soltaron la carcajada, Allura trató de reprimirlos con la mirada mientras intentaba no reírse. —Tienes que contarnos todos los detalles ¿quién fue el afortunado? ¿qué tal estuvo? —Lance insistió.

 

—Tú no me contaste nada de tu primera vez. —Allura se sonrojó y dio por terminada esa conversación.

 

Keith se encaminó al baño para tomar una ducha. El primer intento de superar a Shiro no fue tan malo. Revisó el número del chico rubio y lo encontró guardado como Jeremy ;) le mandó un mensaje quedaron de ir a comer al día siguiente. Keith tenía que aprovechar el poco tiempo libre que tenía.


	2. II

Luego de varias citas con Jeremy, Keith sintió que su plan no estaba funcionando. Todavía seguía pensando mucho en Shiro y aprovechaba cada oportunidad para estar cerca de él aunque no se hablaran. La cercanía era suficiente. Estuvo a punto de cancelar una cita con Jeremy porque, aunque era buen tipo y se la pasaban bien juntos, no funcionaba lo de un clavo que saca a otro clavo. Sin embargo, se enteró que Shiro estaba en una relación con un tal _Corbin_. Si alguien se lo hubiera dicho no lo hubiera creído, pero él los vio besarse y sonreirse después. Cerró los ojos, sintió un peso en el pecho y la garganta se le secó. Nunca antes había tenido tantas ganas de llorar.

Sin pensarlo marcó el número de Jeremy y media hora más tarde estaba haciendo fila para entrar a uno de los pocos bares gay de la ciudad.

Se tomó tres shots de mezcal seguidos, se animó a bailar con Jeremy y se dejó guiar al cuarto oscuro para una intensa sesión de besuqueo. Keith no podía con sus sentimientos, lo estaban ahogando, tenía que liberarlos de alguna manera. Profundizó el beso con Jeremy, le apretó el trasero y se restregó contra él para que sintiera que estaba desesperado, ansioso.

Jeremy le desabrochó el pantalón y se incoó frente a él. Lo chupó suave, lento… pero no era lo que Keith quería, dio una estocada para que entendiera que fuera rudo, rápido, pero Jeremy no le hizo caso. Lo hizo sufrir, lo dejó al borde. Keith sintió que ya no podía más cuando Jeremy lo giró contra la pared y lo penetró a la primera con un dedo.

Las sensaciones eran demasiado para Keith, nunca se había sentido así. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el placer, un dedo, dos dedos, tres dedos. Mordió su labio inferior para detener los gemidos que salían de su boca. Necesitaba más, todo su cuerpo pedía más.

—¿Estás listo? —le preguntó Jeremy antes de ponerse un preservativo y restregarse contra él. Keith no podía hablar, gimió más fuerte aceptando todo lo que quisiera darle.

Sintió como se deslizaba dentro de él con facilidad. Empujó su trasero para incentivarlo a que fuera más rápido, más profundo. Quería que lo arruinara, quería olvidarse de Shiro por completo, pero no lo logró. Su mente lo traicionó, se imaginó cómo sería si estuviera cogiendo con Shiro. Sus manos grandes apretándole fuerte las caderas mientras lo penetraba rudo, sin miramientos. Su mano alteana en su erección evitando que terminara pronto… su boca en la nuca diciéndole lo bien que se siente, lo apretado que está.

Keith no lo soportó. Tomó su erección con una mano y se masturbo. Se corrió de inmediato, su semen manchó la pared del cuarto oscuro. Jeremy terminó al sentirlo estrecharse. Se retiró el condón y lo deshechó en un basurero cercano. Keith decidió que lo mejor era regresar a su dormitorio. Al día siguiente tenía una reunión temprano y no quería estar muy agotado.

Cuando llegó no había nadie cercano. No podía creer que la primera vez que tuvo sexo fue en un cuarto oscuro. No se sentía orgulloso, pero la tristeza que sentía ya no era tan fuerte.

 

La reunión de la mañana se canceló, vio a Shiro muy molesto por ello y al resto de los paladines conflictuados. Él tampoco sabía que estaba pasando, sin embargo, no tenía muchas ganas de pensar en ello porque estaba muy adolorido.

Pidge lo interceptó de camino a su habitación y lo invitó a desayunar fuera. Lance, Allura y Hunk los estaban esperando. Keith temía que le preguntaran por sus salidas frecuentes y por el sujeto misterioso con el que estaba saliendo, por suerte no fue así.

Allura fue la primera en mencionar que algo estaba raro en el Garrison, la actitud de Shiro no era para nada normal y nadie les decía que estaba pasando. Ni siquiera Sam le mencionó algo a su familia. —Tienen que darle a Voltron el lugar que se merece —dijo Allura y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Keith se sintió culpable pues él creyó que la nueva actitud de Shiro era solo con él, pero no. De la nada había dejado de hablar con los paladines y siempre estaba en reuniones secretas.

—Quizá no es nada importante, no tiene sentido que lo oculten de los paladines del arma más poderosa del universo.

—Tal vez no lo están ocultado de nosotros, sino de todo el universo. —Dijo Hunk después de varios minutos.

—Tiene sentido —Keith respondió —La tierra piensa que para ganar la guerra tuvimos que sacrificar a los leones. Si realmente pasa algo, es algo grande.

—¿Cómo le haremos para descubrirlo? —interpeló Pidge —mi papá cambió toda la seguridad de su oficina, pero no creo que nos tome mucho tiempo —miró a Hunk —hackear el sistema.

—Mandemos a los ratones —Propuso Lance —que espíen en una de esas reuniones y según lo que investiguen hackeamos el sistema.

Todos acordaron que, por el momento, era buena idea. No tenían el itinerario de los superiores, pero no les ocasionaba dificultad a los ratones. De regreso a los dormitorios Allura se acercó a Keith y le recordó que si necesitaba algo podía confiar en ella. Keith sabía que cualquiera estaría dispuesto a escucharlo y a darle un consejo, la cosa era que él no se sentía listo para exteriorizar nada.   

Aprovechó el tiempo libre para tomar una siesta, cuando despertó tenía un mensaje de Jeremy invitándolo a salir. No le respondió y fue a buscar a Pidge. Si tenía suerte esa misma tarde podría contactar a su madre para averiguar si ellos sabían algo.

De camino se encontró a Shiro y a su ¿novio? estaban tomados de la mano. Shiro lo vio e intentó ocultar sus manos. —¡Keith, hola! —le saludó.

Le respondió y se disculpó con la excusa de que Pidge lo necesitaba para algo urgente, antes de que Shiro dijera algo, se alejó corriendo.

Fue complicado verlo tomado de la mano de otra persona, sobretodo porque el día anterior se imaginó a Shiro mientras cogía a alguien más.

Antes de tocar la puerta de Pidge respondió el mensaje de Jeremy y quedó de verlo al día siguiente. Si tenía suerte Jeremy se lo cogería tan fuerte que con embestidas le sacaría el recuerdo de Shiro.


	3. III

El personal del Galaxy Garrison dejó de reunirse. Aunque los roedores hicieron guardia en las oficinas y recorreron cada sala de juntas, no pudieron recopilar la información necesaria sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Los paladines solo sabían que 1. se trataba sobre Voltron, 2. no querían que los paladines se enteraran y 3. Shiro estaba muy molesto sobre las decisiones que tomaron los almirantes, pero no lo suficiente para compartir la información con los pilotos de Voltron.

Pidge intentó hablar con su padre, —Sabemos que algo está pasando y necesitamos saberlo, somos un equipo. —Sam la miró a los ojos —Katie, no está pasando nada, en caso de que así fuera ustedes serían los primeros en saberlo. —Pidge no le creyó y no se molestó en ocultarlo. Busco la mirada de su madre, Colleen la miró con preocupación. Pidge soltó un suspiro y se despidió de sus padres diciéndoles que les creía. Ellos tampoco sabían qué estaba pasando.

Intentó buscar a Shiro, pero fue en vano, no estaba cerca y ninguno de sus oficiales sabía dónde se encontraba.

Horas más tarde los paladines se reunieron en la casa de los padres de Hunk. Necesitaban distraerse y hablar libremente fuera de las paredes del Garrison.

—Entonces, ¿qué haremos? —Lance preguntó. —Lo de los ratones no funcionó, hackear el sistema tampoco, preguntar directamente mucho menos ¿qué nos queda?

—Robarnos una nave, llegar a Nueva Altea y llevarnos a los leones, así cuando estén listos para recurrir a Voltron se darán cuenta de que, _ups_ ya no están. —Hunk habló con una expresión seria.

—Ese podría ser el plan B. —Lance dijo. Allura y Pidge no dijeron nada, estaban asimilando la idea y quizá ellas también pensaban que era buena.

—Tal vez podría ser el A. —Todos miraron curiosos a Keith —Voltron no le pertenece a la tierra, realmente no necesitamos permiso de ninguna autoridad para utilizarlo para ayudar en los planetas más dañados. —Los paladines contemplaron la idea, después de un rato fue Hunk el que habló. —Tienes razón, al fin y al cabo aquí en la tierra no estamos haciendo la gran cosa. —Todo el equipo estuvo de acuerdo, planearon despegar en dos semanas, tiempo suficiente para terminar algunas diligencias en la tierra y preparar su viaje.

Keith intentó contactarse con su madre, pero no lo consiguió, sabía que la señal fallaba en algunas galaxias, de igual manera le mandó un mensaje informándole de la situación, pero sin darle muchos detalles.

 

 

Cuando Hunk dijo que no tenían muchas labores, no mentía. Keith ya había revisado algunos oficios que le llegaban del Garrison y se disponía a verificar los daños de algunos planetas que visitó mientras estaba de misión con los Marmora, sin embargo, su datapad sonó varias veces, eran mensajes de Jeremy.

 

_estas ocupado?_

_hoy ai 2x1 en moons_

_t lanzas?_

 

Una foto de su trasero desnudo estaba adjuntada. Keith gruñó al verla y decidió que por una noche que saliera, no pasaría nada.

Miró el reloj, pasaban de las 10 de la noche. Se dio una ducha rápida para espabilar y lavarse el cabello. Se vistió con una playera blanca, unos pantalones negros entubados y una chamarra negra que le regaló Pidge en su cumpleaños.

Al salir de su habitación no encontró a nadie en los pasillos, agradeció por ello pues no se sentía con ganas de dar explicación alguna.

Al llegar al antro, estacionó su motocicleta cerca. Jeremy lo esperaba en la entrada con una sonrisa en la cara, Keith le sonrió porque en el poco tiempo que tenían de conocerse logró tenerle cariño. Además esa sonrisa significaba que al final de la noche regresaría con uno o dos orgasmos en su haber.

No iba a mentirse a sí mismo, los orgasmos eran la única razón por la que salía con Jeremy. Aceptó a regañadientes que para sacar a alguien del corazón se necesita más que una verga en el culo.

La rutina era la misma desde la primera vez que cogieron: se tomaban un par de tragos, charlaban un poco sobre sus vidas. Jeremy no sabía que Keith era uno de los paladines de Voltron, creía que trabajaba en un taller de gente rica. Nunca hizo nada por sacarlo de la mentira, era mejor para él que lo viera como un simple mecánico a uno de los héroes que salvaron la existencia. Bailaban un poco, aunque realmente lo que hacían era restregarse el uno contra el otro en la pista de baile.

Keith se dejaba llevar por la música, cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en lo que sentía, en el cuerpo caliente contra él, las manos en su cintura, el aliento contra el cuello. Necesitaba más. Keith se separó para avanzar al cuarto oscuro, sintió la risa de Jeremy en el hombro y no le importó. Necesitaba sentir su piel. —Alguien está desesperado. —Keith gruñó como respuesta y lo besó.

Coger contra la pared del cuarto oscuro se volvió repetitivo. Ya no estaba la emoción de las primeras veces de hacerlo en público, realmente nadie le ponía atención a otras parejas, cada quien se enfocaba en su propio orgasmo. Por eso, al sentir que alguien lo miraba fijamente desde atrás, se separó de Jeremy y volteó.

Tenía que ser un sueño. una alucinación creada por el alcohol que tomó. No era posible que Shiro, Takashi Shirogane, el golden boy del Garrison, estuviera en un cuarto oscuro con los pantalones en los tobillos recibiendo una mamada de su ¿novio?

Keith todavía no sabía qué tipo de relación tenían, pero reconocería esa piel morena en cualquier lugar.

Shiro lo miraba mientras con su mano empujaba la cabeza de Curtis para penetrarlo más profundo. Keith le sostuvo la mirada, sin expresión alguna se incoó frente a Jeremy y de un tirón le bajó el pantalón. Tomó su miembro y empezó a bombear. Jeremy lo miraba desde arriba con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

Keith sabía que Shiro no le quitaría la mirada de encima, por eso se esmeró más en lo que hacía. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó que el pene que tenía en la boca era de Shiro, chupaba con ahínco, se ayudaba con su mano para recorrer todo el miembro. Quería que se diera cuenta de todo lo que se estaba perdiendo, de lo que podría tener si quisiera.

Sintió el cuerpo contra él tensarse. Jeremy estaba cerca. Sintió una mano en la nuca y se dejó hacer, las estocadas cada vez eran más rápidas y duras, pero no le importó. El semen caliente le llenó la boca y aunque quería escupirlo se lo tragó con la esperanza de que Shiro lo viera.

 

Cuando salió del cuarto oscuro, Shiro ya no estaba. Se sintió un perdedor porque ese encuentro no significó lo mismo para él. Se despidió con Jeremy en la puerta del antro, pese a que éste le rogó para que se fuera con él a su habitación. Keith no estaba de humor.

Al llegar a su habitación no se molestó en quitarse la ropa ni en cepillarse los dientes para irse a dormir. Había dejado que sus sentimientos lo dominaran.

La mañana siguiente se despertó más temprano de lo normal, todavía se sentía patético, pero no le daría mucha importancia, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. El mapa con los planetas debilitados por la guerra estaba a la mitad y debía juntarse con el equipo para verificar la recolección de víveres para su partida.

Escuchó que alguien tocaba cuando salió de la ducha, aún con el cabello goteando abrió la puerta y en menos de 24 horas se quedó por segunda vez pasmado por la persona que estaba frente a él.

Shiro lo miraba intensamente con las mejillas sonrojadas, quizá se arrepintió de inmediato por ir a buscarlo. —Tenemos que hablar — Keith lo miró sorprendido. Miles de respuestas se le cruzaron por la mente.

_Es mi vida._

_Yo decido con quien salgo._

_Tú también estabas ahí._

_Obvio no pensé en ti mientras se la chupaba a otro._

_Ya superé el tonto enamoramiento que tenía contigo._

Por suerte, lo que salió de su boca fue un —¿Sobre qué? —Shiro se miró las manos y suspiro. —Será mejor que lo hagamos en privado. —No había nadie en el pasillo, pero había cámaras y no podían asegurar que nadie estaría al pendiente de esa conversación.

Keith se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar a su habitación. Shiro estaba nervioso, incluso más que él. Tomaron asiento en el sillón, lo más lejos posible el uno de otro. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Shiro hablara. —Es sobre tu madre.


End file.
